


Reason #111064 Why Sports Are Awful

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Concussions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, and then it hit him, badum tss, robbie gets a little pissed, robbie wondered why that baseball was getting bigger, sport feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: "Robbie, I-""Don't.""But-""Sportaflop, if you say it one more time, I will shoot you straight out of my cannon with no remorse."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> I need to stop

The incident had involved a baseball and Robbie passing the sports field at the wrong moment. Now the villain holds an ice pack to his head, covering a sizable bump.

They sit in silence for too long. Sportacus' knee is bouncing like mad and he can feel the villain glaring at him as his heel taps against the ground.

"Robbie, I-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"Sportaflop, if you say it one more time, I will shoot you straight out of my cannon with no remorse."

The hero's lips form a thin line. Robbie isn't happy with him, and probably has a right not to be if Sportacus is being honest with himself. Robbie has refused to discuss the recent incident, which drives the hero crazy because he wants to _help_. No, that's not quite true. He just feels guilty and hates that Robbie is angry with him.

"I'm-"

Robbie sighs heavily.

"-Sorry."

"Are you?" Robbie's voice raises in pitch. "I had no idea! You haven't said that enough today."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry."

Sportacus isn't sure why Robbie is rolling his eyes at him.

"That was sarcasm, Sportacus."

Oh, he's usually faster to spot Robbie's jokes. "Right."

The kids are glancing in their direction. Well, Robbie's direction. Sportacus had told them to continue their game after they knew that Robbie was going to be okay, mostly so they wouldn’t be aggravating the villain's headache by bombarding him with questions.

Robbie stands, and Sportacus shoots up with him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home," He growls, re-positioning the ice pack against his head.

Sportacus knows Robbie's angry, but he can't let him go home with a possible concussion!

"Robbie, you're not thinking clearly! You can't-"

Robbie waves him off.

"I'm not comfortable letting you go home alone. Let me-"

"I think you've done enough," Robbie snaps before stalking off to his lair.

Sportacus closes his mouth, feeling his heart sink. He needs to fix this. Robbie can't be alone, but he also doesn’t want to see the man who knocked him out cold. At a loss for what to do, the hero buries his face in his hands and stifles a groan.

The kids must sense that something's going on and they don’t bother trying to get him back into their game. It’s a good thing too, because Sportacus isn't sure he could pay attention and the last thing they need is someone else getting hit in the head.

Sportacus is content doing some push-ups to alleviate the guilt bubbling in his gut while he keeps an ear on the kids. Soon, push-ups aren't enough and he goes for a run instead, throwing in some flips and spins here and there.

Anything for him to stop worrying, really.

He swooshes past the sports field on his tenth lap around and starts to realize that exercise isn't doing a thing to help him feel better. Nothing's going to make him stop feeling bad for what he did, not until Robbie isn't angry anymore. If that’s the case, he could be waiting a while.

He comes to an abrupt stop as his crystal starts to blink.

Robbie!

\-----

Robbie's pulling himself up with a firm grip on his work bench. It doesn’t do much good and he lets himself sink back to the ground.

Ugh.

He really hadn't realized how lightheaded he was until he fell down his chute, and all of a sudden everything was spinning and he- oh no, who's coming down now? Does he really need an audience?

Sportacus can't stop himself from gasping as he rushes over to the villain. He grips the man's arm and pulls him to his feet.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head again? Are you-"

"I'm _fine_." Robbie yanks his arm away from Sportacus' stifling grip, immediately regretting his sudden movement. He wavers, and Sportacus is quick to catch him before he hits the ground. He's- whoa, he's really dizzy.

Sportacus all but carries him to his favorite orange chair, still asking questions that Robbie stopped paying attention to a while ago. He can't seem to focus on anything at the moment. The elf is bouncing around his home like an anxious puppy, and Robbie feels responsible for his nervous state.

He's not sure where the sports elf disappears off to, but Robbie can hear various noises echoing off the pipes in his lair. Sportacus is snooping. He winces at a particular _bang_  that sounds suspiciously like his medicine cabinet and closes his eyes. Why is everything so _bright_?

When Robbie opens his eyes, Sportacus is standing in front of him, anxiously bouncing on his heels.

"These should help your headache," He says, pressing two pills and a glass of water in Robbie's hands.

Robbie doesn’t even stop to question him before he swallows them.

"Listen, Robbie-"

Uh oh. Here it is. Robbie was hoping he wouldn’t have to have this conversation. He raises a hand before Sportacus can continue.

It takes a few tries to get it to come out of his mouth, but finally, "I'm sorry that I got so mad," He admits with a sigh.

With that, Sportacus looks like a weight has been lifted off of him, blue eyes lighting up in contrast to the dull they had been before.

"No, I'm sorry! I should have warned you!"

"Yes, you should have." He scoffs. "But I probably shouldn’t have yelled at you."

A relieved smile pulls at the hero's mouth. "So you're not angry?"

"I'm… not angry. Dizzy, a little nauseous, never going near a baseball again, but not angry."

 


End file.
